Lying About Jealousy
by Kirsh
Summary: Yuujin finds himself growing jealous of Rei after Haru expresses worry about him. Haru tries to reassure him that Yuujin is the only one for him.


"I'm worried about Rei-kun."

Yuujin looked up at Haru from where he sat on the couch. The secret base of the Appli Drivers was a giant room where voices tended to carry easily, but Yuujin was especially attuned to Haru's voice. He wasn't sure if that was because Haru was his best friend, or if Yuujin's purpose was to protect Haru, or for some other reason, but no matter how much noise there was, Yuujin was always able to hear Haru's voice.

Haru was a kind soul, and kind of invested himself in his friends such that he empathized with them to the point if they felt sad, Haru was sad. The de facto leader of their little band, Haru had come out of his bookworm shell and had become rather forward with his feelings. It was a change Yuujin rather enjoyed, and he didn't mind so much that Haru split his time between Karan, Astra, and Yuujin himself. He didn't even mind Haru hanging out with Watson, Ai, and the others. But when it came to Rei, the fifth member of the Appli Driver group, Yuujin couldn't help but feel jealous.

And that was why Haru's words bothered Yuujin so much.

Rei was cold and aloof to the rest of the group, even though he'd saved them a couple of times, or so claimed Haru. All he seemed to care about was finding his brother, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. Nor, apparently, help him in any fashion. Yet none of that seemed to matter to Haru, who always seemed excited to see Rei whenever the black-clad boy chose to make an appearance. Haru always seemed to focus exclusively on Rei then. His eyes never left Rei's face. The smile on his face became more serene. And no matter how badly Rei treated him, Haru was always ready to drop everything to help him.

Rei didn't deserve Haru. Yuujin closed his eyes for a minute, listening to Astra and Musimon do their 'do we like it or not' routine. He clenched his fist to try and ease some of the tension in his chest. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Haru was looking at him curiously, a worried expression on his face. Yuujin gave him a smile, trying to reassure him, then got up from the couch and made to leave the secret hideout, Offmon trailing behind him.

"Oh, Yuujin," called Karan. "You're leaving?"

Yuujin grinned. "Yeah. I just remembered I had something to do. If anything happens, gimme a call, okay?"

He didn't look at Haru as he left. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew it wasn't Haru's fault, but his jealousy was becoming unmanageable, and the more he heard Haru talk about Rei and how much he was worried about the hacker, Yuujin feared he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He loved Haru. He would die for Haru. But Yuujin couldn't sit there and listen anymore.

He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Haru and Gatchmon caught up to him and Offmon. The two Appmon floated invisibly by their Drivers' shoulders, both silent and watchful, as if they realized something was terribly wrong. Judging by the look on Haru's face, he was certain something had happened and Yuujin needed his attention. In his state, though, the last thing Yuujin wanted was Haru by his side. At least, not until he'd had a chance to work off his mad.

"Yuujin? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Haru. Go back to the others."

"I don't want to."

Yuujin realized Haru had stopped walking and turned to face the smaller boy. Haru's blue eyes were steady as he met Yuujin's, and the concerned expression on his face warred with confusion. Yuujin knew he was trapped, captivated by Haru's eyes. "I'm fine, Haru, really."

"Yuujin, I know you better than anyone." Haru replied, his tone even. "You're upset."

How observant was Haru? Yuujin blinked, somewhat shocked at Haru's blunt assessment of his mood. "No, I'm not.'

"Yes, you are. I saw the way you looked at me when I mentioned Rei-kun."

Yuujin fought the irritated twitch. "I just looked at you."

Haru shook his head. "Your shoulders got tense. Your eyes got brighter and focused on me. Then you looked away, like you were ashamed. Right after that, you decided to leave. I know you don't have anything else to do, but you didn't want to outright lie to Karan."

Yuujin stared at Haru for a long while. He was too observant, Yuujin decided. But then, would Haru have gone into so much detail if he didn't care about Yuujin? The redhead let out a soft sigh. "I'm fine, Haru, really."

Those aqua eyes searched his, and he knew immediately the smaller boy didn't believe him at all. But Haru said, "Okay. If you're sure." He hesitated, then started to turn. "Come on, Gatchmon."

Yuujin glanced at Offmon when the Appmon made a soft worried sound. He looked back at Haru. Haru didn't believe Yuujin for a second, but he was willing to trust Yuujin's word and leave him alone. Not that Haru wanted to, but he would, because that's what he assumed Yuujin wanted. Would Haru have run after Rei if he'd abruptly left like that with some poor excuse? He could count on one hand all the times that had happened and never run out of fingers. Haru had come after _him_. Haru had shown up to rescue him and Offmon from Satellamon based on a feeling. Haru had fought alongside Rei and Hackmon before, and would again, but had he ever gone after him?

"Haru, wait!"

Haru paused and half-turned to look at Yuujin.

Yuujin rubbed the back of his neck. "Walk with me?"

A bright smile appeared on Haru's face. "Sure."

It didn't take much to make Haru happy, Yuujin realized. He'd seen a variety of emotions from the smaller boy lately that he hadn't really noticed before. He wondered if it was because they were in constant proximity to each other, always together and never apart for long. He'd seen Haru happy before, but never truly happy, never as happy as he was as when he was with Yuujin.

They walked in silence as Yuujin tried to order his thoughts. When they reached a somewhat secluded park, Haru suggested Apprealizing Gatchmon and Offmon so they could play, and Yuujin agreed. The two Appmon hesitated in leaving their Drivers, but Haru gave them a brilliant smile and pointed to a bench. So that was where he and Yuujin sat while Gatchmon and Offmon played on the jungle gym like two little kids.

"Haru, you know I'd give my life for you, right?" Yuujin asked.

Haru's smile weakened. "I know. I don't want you to. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Yuujin's heart fluttered. "When I hear you talk about Rei, it makes me a little upset. I know you care for him, but he doesn't seem to care about you or Karan or Astra. He certainly doesn't care for me."

"I worry about Rei-kun because he's so focused on getting Hajime-kun back from Leviathan. I'm scared he's going to do something reckless and stupid that will either get him killed, or Hackmon, or any one of us." Haru clasped his hands tightly in his lap and stared down at his shoes. "He won't let anyone help him unless it fits into his plans, and if we get in the way, he'll either abandon us or kill us."

Yuujin felt incredibly stupid in that moment. Haru was worried about Rei for what he might do to himself or his Buddy Appmon, and for what he might do to Haru and his friends if they got in his way. He focused on Offmon and clenched his fists against his thighs. "I'm sorry, Haru."

"For storming out?"

"For getting jealous."

A stain of pink appeared on Haru's cheeks. Then his hand sought Yuujin's and curled around it. Yuujin shifted to return Haru's grip. "You know I love you, Yuujin." Haru whispered. "More than anything. You I worry about the most, because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you dead. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt or killed protecting me."

"That's what I'm here for. That's why I'm an Appli Driver. To protect you, even t the cost of myself."

"I know, but..." Haru fell quiet. "I don't want to live the rest of my life without you."

That more than anything made Yuujin smile. With his free hand he reached up to cup Haru's chin so the smaller boy was looking at him with those beautiful aqua eyes of his. Then Yuujin leaned in and pressed his lips to Haru's. It took only a startled second before Haru returned the kiss. When they parted, their hands clutched even tighter to one another.

"So," Yuujin whispered, absolutely loving Haru's blush, "what did you tell Karan and Astra so you could follow me?"

Haru smiled. "That I'd promised Gatchmon some Gatchmonaka and I completely forgot to buy it before we went to the hideout."

Yuujin burst out laughing. "I guess he was more than willing to help for that reward!"

"I still have to go buy some."

"I'll go with you."

They shared another kiss, then got up and collected their Buddies. And, hand in hand, forever linked, Yuujin and Haru headed into town to bribe their Appmon into not telling their friends about anything they heard or saw while on that playground.


End file.
